Various types of operating room lights are known; use of halogen incandescent lamps has the advantage that the lamps emit intense light and are comparatively easy to focus. These lamps generate, however, concentrated intense heat and are best operated in a predetermined position, for example base-down. To adjust the position of the lamp with respect to the dome-shaped reflector, it is possible to adjust the position of the reflector within a holding structure relative to the lamp; this, however, still leaves a support structure for the lamp base extending transversely of the reflector, which makes replacement of the lamp, should it burn out, cumbersome, and interferes with cleaning and maintenace of the reflective surface of the dome-shaped reflector.